Denial
by slashlover123
Summary: After a sexual encounter with Cam Zig begins to believe he has a crush on Cam, but that's all in his head right? He likes girls, not boys! Will Zig come face to face with his true feelings for Cam? Does Cam feel the same? SLASH! Don't like don't read! Sorry to all the Camaya shippers! I love Camaya, I just thought these two are both crazy hot! I have to put them together! REVIEW!


**Hey guys! I'm here with another new story! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: This story contains gay sex don't like then leave! This story does not suggest the sexual orientation of the people in it. **

What did Cam have that Zig didn't? Zig had tried so hard to make things work, staying with Tori when really he wanted to be with Maya. Zig knew he'd made a mistake not choosing Maya. He didn't want to ruin Maya and Cam's relationship but ever since their kiss at the beauty pageant he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Zig had decided he needed to confront Cam about his feelings for Maya.

As he walked up to Cam's house his nerves increased highly. '_Should I really do this?'_ Zig thought to himself. Zig slowly walked up to the door and before he could change his mind Zig knocked. He waited several seconds with no answer. He started to walk away before Cam's billet family mom opened the door.

"Hello! Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I-I'm here for Cam." Zig said nervously.

"Oh! Cam's upstairs sweetie." She said with a smile.

Zig nervously walked up the stairs and down the hall way stopping at the door at the end of the hallway. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The sight he seen when he opened the door amazed him. Laying on the bed in the middle of the room was a naked Cam. Cam had one hand wrapped around his massive 9 inch cock. Zig just stood there for several seconds watching as Cam stroked his cock. Zig couldn't help himself, moving closer and closer to the bed. Cam slowly opened his eyes and noticed Zig. "What the hell!" Cam yelled as he pulled his covers over himself.

"I-I'm sorry! Your mom let me in and I walked in and I just couldn't stop staring." Zig said nervously.

Cam looked around. "Well.. Did you like what you saw?" Cam asked with a small wink.

Zig smiled a little. "Yeah.. I did." Zig said.

"Well if you want to see it again you'll have to get naked to." Cam grinned.

Zig nervously pulled off his shirt as Cam got up from his bed and walked over to Zig, using his hands to rub up and down Zig's body and abs. Zig nervously leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cam's. Cam pulled Zig close, kissing him back passionately. Cam allowed his hands to squeeze and grope Zig's clothed ass. Cam brought his hands to the front of Zig's pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them down, leaving Zig in only his tight white briefs.

Zig pushed Cam down onto his bed and slowly climbed on top of him, pressing their lips together again. Zig slowly began kissing down Cam's body before reaching Cam's still rock hard cock. Maybe this is why Maya wants Cam instead of him? It's definitely making him want Cam right now. He rapped his hand around Cam's cock and slowly began jerking off the star hockey player. Cam was letting out small moans above Zig, loving every minute of Zig's hand-job.

"Maya would never do this." Cam moaned.

"Maybe we're going after the wrong person then.." Zig whispered, looking up at Cam.

Cam smiled down at Zig. "Maybe." Cam whispered back.

Zig didn't want Cam to see the blush on his face so he quickly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Cam's cock. Cam let out a moan as he ran his hands through Zig's hair. Zig moved his mouth down the base, only able to take about half of Cam's cock. Zig slowly began to bob his head in between Cam's legs, taking as much of Cam's cock into his mouth as he could.

"Fuck Zig.." Cam whispered. Zig felt his heart flutter, but of course it was only because Cam's hot. He can't actually have a crush on Campbell Saunders, right? This is the guy that's dating Maya! The GIRL he likes! He doesn't like guys. Well I guess it's kind of hard for him to say that while he has Cam's cock in his mouth.

Zig, without realizing it, began to deep throat Cam's massive cock. This sent shivers up Cam's spine. Cam, without meaning to, bucked his hips up wards forcing almost all of his cock into Zig's mouth. Zig gagged and tears formed in his eyes as he pulled his mouth off of Cam's cock. "Zig, I'm sorry." Cam said.

Zig knew he couldn't go any further. "I-I should go." Zig said, pulling on his pants and shirt.

"What? Why?" Cam said, getting up from his bed.

"I-I just need to go." Zig said, quickly walking out of Cam's room, tears in his eyes. He just had to go. He can't risk any chance of him developing anymore of a crush on Cam and for some reason he believed letting Cam fuck him would just make him like Cam more.

Cam fell back onto his bed. What did he do wrong? He didn't know why, but when he caught Zig watching him he felt like him and Zig were the only two peole in the world. He's never felt that way about anyone! Not even Maya!... Oh no!MAYA! What if she finds out.

**So what did you guys think? This is NOT a one-shot! Don't get me wrong with this story I LOVE Camaya and me pairing these two together is based solely on the fact that they're both SMOKING HOT! So all the crazy Camaya shippers (Which I am a crazy Camaya shipper) please don't hate me! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! Reviews make me smile! Be a nice person and help me smile! :) :) **


End file.
